Superman: The Man of Tomorrow
Superman: The Man of Tomorrow is a 2013 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, Superman: The Last Daughter of Krypton, and Justice League. It is the twelfth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the fourth installment of Phase Two. It was directed by Matthew Vaughn and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Hayley Atwell, Dax Shepard, Scott Michael Foster, Sean Penn, and Michael Rosenbaum. The film was released on May 3, 2013 to gross $1.215 billion on a $200 million budget. The film ran 130 minutes. The film also received generally positive reviews. Synopsis 2 years after Superman and others formed the Justice League, he is a renowned superhero across the world. His marriage to Lois Lane is arriving in a couple weeks, exciting them both. However, a monsterous new Kryptonian Doomsday arrives on Earth, with one mission: to kill Kal-El. Clark must get help from both his human family and his Kryptonian family, perseved in the Fortress of Solitude, to stop the monster. Plot 2 years after the Justice League was formed, Clark Kent/Superman continues to work as a journalist at the Daily Planet alongside fiancée Lois Lane, best friend Jimmy Olsen, and nemesis Pete Ross, along with their boss, editor-in-chief Perry White. Most of the world adores Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the others who saved the world. Pete, who lost his sister in the Battle of Gotham City, is strictly against superheroes and vigilantes. Pete continues to write Anti-Superman articles, which White continues to publish as it gives them money. Superman still attempts to show the remaining Anti-Superheroes protestors that though death does come out of their battles, even more would die without them. Clark and Lois's wedding is approaching in two weeks, where Jimmy will be the Best Man. Martha Kent, Clark's mother, is excited to see her son finally marry. However, A.R.G.U.S. finally finds the chunk of Krypton that General Zod and Supergirl landed here on, though they are attacked by a monsterous Kryptonian that kills the squad of agents. Clark flies to the Arctic, where he finds his Fortress of Solitude. In the Fortress, Clark's Kryptonian father, Jor-El, has stored his consciousness. Jor-El reveals that before Krypton was destroyed, Zod and Faora created five genetically enhanced Kryptonians with powers stronger than that of normal Kryptonians. However, one of the "Worldkillers" was physically disfigured. As the planet exploded, Zod and Faora sent the four other Worldkillers into Space to make it to Earth to grow up to be it's rulers, while Zod and Faora kept the strongest and disfigured, Doomsday he is called, with them to be their bodyguard. After hearing the true story, Clark flies to where Doomsday attacked A.R.G.U.S. and finds a trail that leads him to Gateway City, where Doomsday has been taken down by A.R.G.U.S. Clark, Lois, and Jimmy visit Doomsday in the A.R.G.U.S. prison. Doomsday reveals that the other Worldkillers are still out there, yet to be awakened of their Kryptonian heritage. Also in the A.R.G.U.S. prison is Lex Luthor, the billionaire CEO who was arrested after trying to experiment on humans. However, Doomsday manages to escape alongside Luthor. Clark is alerted of the breakout and suits up to fight Doomsday. Lois begs him to let A.R.G.U.S. fight this battle, as she does not want to get himself killed. Clark promises her he will be fine and flies away to fight Doomsday. Lex begins to target Clark's friends and family, starting with Martha. Lois and Jimmy find Lex with an unconscious Martha in her rebuilt Smallville farmhouse. Clark discovers what Lex has done and attempts to calm Doomsday so he can help. A.R.G.U.S. tells him to leave as they have it covered. Clark flies away to Smallville, where he stops Lex from killing Martha. However, Lex manages to alert Doomsday, who has now made a bond with Lex. Doomsday leaves Metropolis, just after knocking over the Daily Planet, with Pete, White, and several other employees still in the building. Doomsday arrives in Smallville, where he fights Clark again. Martha, Lois, and Jimmy try to escape, but Lex kidnaps them, leaving Doomsday and Clark. Lex brings them to a secret safehouse that only Lex knows about. Lex reveals that Doomsday's rampage in Metropolis killed Pete, White, and nearly everyone at the Daily Planet. Lex calls Doomsday off, and Clark arrives at the safehouse. Lex reveals he will kill the person Clark loves the least. Clark tries to approach him, but Lex reveals that if he is even touched Doomsday will arrive, allowing Lex to kill all three. Martha tells Clark to let her die, as she has lived the longest. Clark cannot decide, so Lex prepares to kill all three. However, at the last minute, Clark freezes Lex with his breath and leads his allies to safety. Doomsday arrives, with Clark ready to fight. The two aliens fight across the open field, with no civilians around. Doomsday overpowers Clark, who manages to connect with Lois long enough to alert her to bring Kryptonite. Lois throws the weapon at Clark who, severely weakened, manages to stab Doomsday through the heart. However, as Clark celebrates his victory, Doomsday stabs him with his last movement, before dying. Lois, Martha, and Jimmy surround Clark, begging him to hold on. A.R.G.U.S. arrives, but is too late as Clark is already dead. Lois refuses to believe he is dead, so Martha calls off the wedding. The Daily Planets across the country are shut down for the time being, as their headquarters has been destroyed. Superman is given a large public funeral, which the entire city attends. Clark is also given a private funeral. Lois, Jimmy, and Martha attend, along with Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, and Barry Allen. The latter four heroes apologize for not arriving in time to help. Lois drops her ring in Clark's coffin, as it is closed permanently. Martha comforts Lois, who moves to Smallville to be with Martha. Jimmy finds a new job as a computer analyst with A.R.G.U.S. Lex's frozen body is taken into A.R.G.U.S. custody, as is Doomsday's corpse. In a mid-credits scene, Carter Hall attends Superman's funeral. He leaves with Shiera Sanders, his girlfriend. The two decide that with Superman's absence, the world will need new heroes. The shadows of the couple are seen displayed on a brick wall, as wings sprout from their bodies. In a post-credits scene, Lois dropping her ring is shown as the coffin is closed. However, inside the coffin, Clark's heart glows green as his eyelashes flicker. Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Clark Kent/Superman *Hayley Atwell as Lois Lane *Dax Shepard as Lex Luthor *Scott Michael Foster as Jimmy Olsen *Lindsay Duncan as Martha Kent *James Spader as Perry White *Seth Rogen as Pete Ross *Sean Penn as Jor-El *Michael Rosenbaum as Doomsday Appearances Locations *Krypton **Argo City *Phantom Zone *Smallville **Kent Farmhouse *Metropolis **Daily Planet **Clark Kent's Apartment **Main Street **Zod's Base *National City **National City High School Events *Explosion of Krypton *Destruction of Kent Farmhouse *Rescue of Kara Zor-El *Battle of Metropolis Organizations *Daily Planet *A.R.G.U.S. *Zod's Army